


Too Much

by Silly JillyBean (Uriel_Ignatius121)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Breeding Stands, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Jack is a bit of a dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Poor BDSM etiquette, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, The Dub Con is recording/video-tapping without permission, They have better endurance and stamina due to being super soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Silly%20JillyBean
Summary: Jack was finally finished with his paper work for this week, he only had one more video conference meeting to attend and he was done for the day. He check the time before exiting his officeIt’s been exactly 2 hours and 30 minutesHe smiles as he hopes that the meeting goes on for as long as it can as he fiddled with the little remote in his hand.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a proper title for this fic that I wrote in anger and frustration.  
> I got myself stuck with the writing the last bits of plot stuff for my other fic,"Undo Delete"  
> so I am taking a breather and wrote this overly long smut-fest which I still did research for, but not extensively.  
> the dubcon is related to Jack recording their sessions and to Gabe not-so carefully allowing Jack to "stretch" his limits.

Jack was finally finished with his paper work for this week, he only had one more video conference meeting to attend and he was done for the day.

He checked the time before exiting his office

 

_'It’s been exactly 2 hours and 30 minutes...'_

He smiles as he hopes that the meeting goes on for as long as it can as he fiddled with the little remote in his hand.

 

* * *

 

… and it does.

_'3 hours, what a fucking shit show!'_

Jack was trying to calm himself down as he makes his way to the elevator, pressing the button that will lead him to the area of HQ designated for Blackwatch.

He can’t be seen with such a dark look on his face by anyone - that was more of Gabe’s thing.

 

_'Speaking of Gabriel…'_

 

He still has the remote in his hand, the button finally in the off position.

He kept it on his person during the whole meeting, pressing the button on and off and messing with the settings in short 5 minute intervals.

 

Jack made sure he avoided running into any of the Blackwatch agents as he walked through their halls - they can’t show it or say it to his face because he is the Strike Commander, but Jack’s pretty sure they are all unhappy with him.

It was Jack’s fault that after one of their more heated arguments with their beloved Commander, Gabriel got infuriated enough to lock himself in his office and ordered everyone to fuck off.

 

_'Little did anyone know that if you checked the Blackwatch Commander’s office right now… it would be completely empty, it had been empty since this morning.'_

 

Jack finally reached the more confidential area of the Blackwatch building without being seen.

With Blackwatch operations still suspended, this part of the facility was expected to be void of people - the holding cells and interrogation rooms.

 

He finally walks up to the very last room at the end of the hall, away from the entrance. It was the only one occupied with a special kind of prisoner.

 

He enters in his Strike Commander override code into he keypad.

The door slides open to reveal a simple room with gray walls, the only items of note in there was the control panel to the recording devices, a simple metal folding chair, and the observation window that has a view to the interrogation room next door.

 

_'And boy, what a view,'_

 

And there he was… the Great Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes - on his shackled hands and quivering knees, deliciously naked except for a ‘collar’ of black leather with metal studs and a matching ‘belt’ wrapped around that slim waist.

They weren’t really just for fashion but were the parts of the breeding stand that kept Gabriel in place as he continued to thrust himself - as much as he can, with what little allowance was possible - into the large phallus that was barely inside him but also attached to the uncooperative fucking machine.

He was panting hard, tongue sticking out and drool dripping from the side of his mouth, sliding down his beard to drip down from his chin to the floor.

His whiskey eyes were in a daze staring at the two-way glass - was he looking at his own reflection or trying to make eye contact with the person behind the mirror?

 

Jack was very proud with his latest project.

The breeding stand was simple to make - a base with 2 poles, the one in front was taller and with a collar to support the neck and head, the shorter one in the back held the belt for the waist to support the lower half of the body.

The design was not uncommon to what his family had on the farm to help breed dogs a long enough time ago that it was almost a relic.

He needed the thing to also be big enough for Gabriel and sturdy enough to contain a super soldier.

It wasn’t difficult to build when he finally found the time.

 

Jack looked at Gabriel through the glass with a fond smile on his lips, he loved it when Gabriel was like this… desperate and needy for pleasure and release.

 

He looked absolutely debauched, gone for now was the cool and ever in control commander.

His dark, sweat covered skin was almost sparkling under the overhead lights.

That plush, glorious ass of his was jiggling with every thrust of his into the vibrator that wasn’t deep enough to give him any sort of relief.

His very hard cock was heavily leaking cum unto the base of the stand, a small pool already there - proof that Gabriel came already, at least once.

His cock bobs with every jerk of Gabriel’s hips, a thick drop of cum lands on his thighs.

 

Gabriel’s hands, wrists now covered with cuts and bruises which would eventually heal, were kept in place with metal handcuffs whose chain was looped around the pole supporting his neck.

His curly brown hair was perfectly framing, but also plastered to his beautiful face.

 

 _'His hair was getting quite long again - time to schedule him for a haircut… and a shave,'_ Jack puts a mental note.

Gabriel knows that Jack finds his curly hair sexy by the way he grabs handfuls of it during sex or how he plays with it during cuddle sessions.

Those little curls peaking out of his ever present beanie was always a distraction, _Gabe promised to keep them short_.

 

Jack was still annoyed at the fact Gabe was right about him being conditioned to associate his curls with sex.

 

But back to the current situation, Jack can see it on Gabriel’s face how near he was to coming with just the phallus barely touching his prostate - which is quite a feat when you are a super soldier with increased stamina and resilience to most stimuli.

He can tell by the way the muscles on Gabriel’s legs and thighs contracted, the way his back arched, and by the sounds he makes, the little growls and groans here with sometimes manic chuckles there - and the small squeaks and squeals Jack swears he has never heard before come out of that sinful mouth - the mouth that was now in an angry scowl.

 

“ _J-Jack_ … I know y-you’re there…” Gabriel spoke through gritted teeth, he slowed down on his thrusting... but still isn't stopping.

“That’s Strike Commander to you - and did I give you permission to speak?” Jack spoke through the microphone on the control panel in a cocky fashion.

“You… didn’t _give_ me s-shit! _Ah_ … all I remember was.. _fuck_.. being in my d-damn office _Ah_ -and then all of the… _shit-Ah_ sudden I-I’m being f-fucked awake by a… a damn _machine_!” Gabriel whined, he was still trying to find release, moving his hips faster - fucking himself on the still unmoving phallus, but the breeding stand was keeping him in place.

“Y-you s-Shit Bag! You dr-drugged my coffee, didn't you!?” the handcuffs rattle in protest, but Gabriel doesn’t attempt any further to break his bondage.

“That’s no way to address your Strike Commander.” Jack’s voice was steady and clear, trying to hide that dark sense of joy he felt seeing Gabriel so miserable in his failure to reach that much desired climax that was being teased past 6 hours.

 

“Remember, I told you that your continued insubordination will not go unpunished, Commander Reyes “ Jack then turned on the machine and adjusted it to the lowest setting.

 

Gabriel moaned loudly was the phallus finally _Finally_ slowly slid deep into him, applying just the right pressure on his prostate.

The little attachment (that look like rabbit ears) near the base of the vibrator (the latest version of the _Jack_ Rabbit) was brushing against his balls.

 

There was a small whine when the phallus slid out slowly… that coveted pressure gone.

Before Gabriel can complain, it was going deep into him again.

 

The pace was heart-breakingly slow, but it was deep enough to be pleasurable… but barely.

Jack was adjusting his hard on was he stepped into the interrogation room.

Gabriel’s eyes were on him, despite the haze of pleasure - there was a burning in those eyes, desire or anger…

 _'Maybe both_ ,' Jack concluded as he stood in front of his bound prisoner.

 

Gabriel's angry glaring continued despite the small grunts escaping his lips as Jack slowly increasing the tempo - both of them still maintaining eye contact.

The remote then was slipped into the front pocket of Jack’s signature Overwatch blue coat.

 

“I don’t like that look on your face, Reyes…” Jack smirked. “Is that anyway to greet your Strike Commander?”

“ _Vete a la verga_!” Gabriel swore as he spat at Jack’s direction.

“I have been with you long enough to know what that means…” Jack laughed at him as he began undoing his belt. “I hope the irony didn’t escape you…” 

 

Jack hissed as released his erection from the confines of his boxers and dress pants, exposed to the cold air in the room.

“But what a vulgar mouth you have… I liked it better when it was begging for a fat cock,” Jack was holding his dick with his left hand, the head was rubbing against Gabriel’s cheek, leaving a trail of pearly white pre-cum.

 

“Always talking out of turn, interrupting me, undermining my authority in front of both Top Brass and the new recruits… oh no, no… we can’t have that” Jack murmured as continued rubbing his hard on around Gabriel’s lips, coating them with his spunk.

Their eyes never breaking contact - deep water meeting rich whiskey.

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes narrow in defiance, but he has been here for hours under this machine’s endless torment and teasing - his wrists are probably bleeding, his knees are sore and he is positive he will be walking funny in the morning - and forget about sitting! 

 

“S-sir, may I please suck your cock, si-” he relents just as a thumb is stuffed into his mouth, forcing him to lower his jaw further for Jack to fuck his mouth.

 

“That’s a good soldier…” Jack murmurs as he runs his other hand through Gabriel’s sweat soaked hair then grabs a handful as he continues to thrust his hips in sync with the machine fucking Gabriel’s ass.

 

“Look at this pretty picture, the Infamous Gabriel Reyes - the feared Commander of Blackwatch, sucking his rival’s cock as a little toy fucks his ass… how many times have you came, Reyes?” Jack pulls out of Gabriel’s mouth, a string of pre-cum and spit dangling from Gabriel’s lips.

“Just once, Sir...” Gabriel looks up into Jack’a eyes as he licks his lips and giving him a wicked smile.

“Sounds like you’re mighty proud of yourself…” Jack pulls of Gabriel’s hair hard, but just barely enough to cause pain for Gabriel to cry out in protest.

Jack’s free hand was now holding the small remote and making a few more adjustments.

 

The phallus in Gabriel’s ass started to vibrate just as it rubbed into his prostate. His eyes widened at the sudden stimulation and a moan escaped his lips.

 

“ _Yesss_ , sir… Thank you, sir” Gabriel cried as the machine’s movements were pleasurable again rather than teasing and torturous.

The vibrations in his ass and on his balls were making his brain melt, a nice warm sensation was building up in his belly - Gabriel’s face was probably doing something because Jack was giving him a very cruel smile.

 

“Oh, Commander… I’m not done with you yet…” Jack increased the speed once more, forcing moans out of the bound man.

“ _Aaaah_ … _Aaaah_ … _m-mas, Mas…_  ”

 

 _'_ _Music to my ears,'_ Jack was enjoying the sight before him as he stroked himself off.

He wanted to have that pretty little mouth around his cock - but then that would mean he won’t hear Gabriel’s cries and moans of pleasure…

 _'Worth it_ ,' Jack decided as his thumb was now rubbing on the head of his cock.

 

“Look how far you’ve fallen, mighty hero… if only your men can see you like this, a needy little bitch begging for cock!”

One more small adjustment and the machine was thrusting much deeper and faster into Gabriel, who was no longer thrusting backwards to meet it half way but now just let the machine have its way with him.

His whole body now jerking forward with every thrust. _He was so close… so close._

 

“If you really want to come that badly, then beg for it…”

“Sir, per-permi- _Aaaah_ -permission t-to cum, sir?” Gabriel voice was shaking, but he was still able to speak in a coherent language, and that won’t do…

“Permission granted” Jack smiled as he played with his own heavy balls, watching Gabriel come loudly.

 

White streaks stain the floor, as well as Gabriel’s abs and chest. Gabriel’s eyes widen as he noticed that the vibrations and the thrusting haven’t stopped yet.

“S-sir?” Tears were falling from his eyes.

 

He just came and everything feels _too much_ , _too hot_ and _too full_.

 

Cum was still spilling out of his cock as the head of the toy was now constantly hitting his prostate with every thrust.

 

“How selfish of you, Commander Reyes!” Jack giggled as he shoved his dick back into Gabriel’s mouth, deeper into his throat this time.

Gabriel was now making small choking sounds so Jack pulled out a bit, before repeating the process again and again, hands holding Gabriel's head steady as Jack cock slips into his throat, hoarse and painful from the loud moaning.

 

“I haven’t come yet and you are already thinking about stopping - tsk tsk… and my little toy has one more feature I haven’t shown you yet!”

With a flick of a button, the toy started gyrating.

It’s head pushing and rubbing everywhere and nowhere.

 

Gabriel tried to shout, even with a cock deep in his throat.

The warmth in his belly felt like a raging fire - Gabriel's throat felt like it was burning, his ass felt numb yet it felt everything at the same time. 

 

“Good boy, you didn’t bite me,” Jack laughed between thrusts.

 

The pain and pleasure were now so overwhelming.

The high of his orgasm was still lingering when it was building up again, the ache he feels on his overstimulated prostate and asshole increasing. 

 

Jack's thrusts were purposefully not matching the machine now.

The taste and smell of him was blurring his vision, numbing Gabriel's mind - all that he can think of now was just Jack and the pleasure overtaking his body.

 

The burning sensation in his chest from the lack of oxygen was starting to build up and he cried out and came for the third time, his balls were starting to hurt form the stimulation.

Jack’s loud groans fill his ears as he finally comes, tasting Jack’s salty essence on his tongue.

 

Cum slipping down his throat, filling and spilling from his mouth.

 

As Jack pulls out and Gabriel can finally breathe again.

He coughs and he sobs.

 

 _Too much, too much_.

 

Cum and drool spilling from his mouth, mucous dripping from his nose, tears falling from his eyes.

The fire was still there, spreading throughout his whole body.

He can feel the small tremors and vibrations in his joints.

 

He was moaning and wailing loudly... gulping in that much needed oxygen between sobs and coughing.

Gabriel finally looks at Jack without the faux-pretend anger.

Gabriel can feel his lips opening and closing, trying to form words... **_the_** words, but his voice felt too weak to make any sound - but he can tell that Jack understood.

 

Jack smiles weakly, almost apologetically, and nods in agreement as he turns off the machine.

He was now tucking himself back into his pants before he kneels next to Gabriel.

 

“Sir, sir, sir, please… sir please…” Gabriel finally finding his voice.

He almost used **the word** \- he hasn't used the word or any of their assigned words yet in all of their sessions, but this was probably the closest.

 

“Shhh… Don’t worry, I’m here with you, it’s fine. Just deep breathes for a while,” Jack whispers as he slowly but gently removes the vibrator from Gabriel’s overstimulated hole.

A loud hiss then a sob escaped Gabriel’s mouth as an empty feeling came to him.

 

Jack quickly undid the cuffs, the collar and the belt before wrapping Gabriel in a thick, soft and warm blanket that was prepared and set aside.

Jack hugged Gabriel closer into himself as he carefully moves them into a more comfortable position, Jack’s back now against the wall and Gabriel Reyes in his arms leaning heavily against him.

 

“How are you feeling?” Jack’s voice can barely be heard, muffled by the blanket.

“Tired, a bit sore… but good. I'm fine really...” Gabriel replied weakly but with a smile. “You needed this more than I did and I’m glad you’re feeling better - can I ask a question though?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Why here of all places?”

“I just wanted the privacy of it… and no one would walk in here unintentionally, too far from any common rooms or offices.” Jack replied matter-of-factly, but his eyes were looking at all the cameras embedded in the walls. ' _The beauty of the Blackwatch interrogation rooms…'_  

Funny enough though is that it was Gabriel who helped design these rooms to be simple and practical - With state of the art cameras and recording devices hidden in the soundproof room.

Jack would have to put in his override codes to get all those wonderful hours of footage and recordings deleted after he added them to his private collection.

 

_'Gabriel will never know…'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i regretted a lot as i finished writing this demon...  
>   
>  **Things I researched:**  
>  1\. how to build a breeding stand  
> 2\. how common is circumcision in latin-american families (I'm Filipino and the practice is common here, but I wasn't sure where else - in the end, I decided not to mention anything about it.)  
> 3\. men using a Jack Rabbit vibrator ( I wanted to know if the bunny looking part that was for the clit will be able to stimulate the balls or just the taint?)  
>   
> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://devious-otaku1013.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on or just accompany me into Overwatch Hell... I am very chatty~


End file.
